Replacement
by jks77
Summary: Cam's father becomes ill and she must leave the Jeffersonian in a hurry, leaving a misterious replacement. K, I suck at summaries, i know. BB,HA and ZachOC. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Goodbye

A/N: K, so here's the first chapter. Not sure about how it turned out, but it will get better. I don't think Cam actually has her own office, but she needs one in this case so, I'm gona say she does. Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately.

Dr. Camille Saroyan entered the Jeffersonian quietly, attempting to go unnoticed. She didn't feel like seeing anyone at the moment, let alone talking to anyone. She slipped into her office and threw herself into her chair. She just sat a moment, reluctant to pick up the phone. She knew she had to eventually, but if she could only wait a little longer…

She was jogged back to reality by a _ding! _form her computer, telling her she had received an email. She began to rummage through her desk's draws wearily, hoping she wouldn't find the object she was searching for.

She disappointedly withdrew the post-it from one of her draws, and picked up the telephone receiver. She dialed quickly, hoping to get this over with soon.

"Doctor Saroyan?" he sounded surprised, "How may I help you?"

"Well, Doctor Goodman, you did tell me to call if I needed anything…" she was trying very hard to put off telling him.

"Well yes, I did, but I hardly expected you to actually call," he said with a chuckle. "What do you need?"

"Well sir, I'm afraid my father has fallen ill." She began.

"Oh my, I am so very sorry. But how can I help?" he sounded slightly bewildered.

'Well, I'm afraid I must move back to New York to be with him. I'm going to have to leave the Jeffersonian." She said in a rush.

"Ahh, I see. So you are resigning?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I will begin the search for a new forensic pathologist-"

" No need, sir." She politely interrupted, "I already have someone coming in for interviews. Quite prestigious, although fairly young. She'll be a wonderful asset to the team. She will be prepared to take my position in two days time."

'Well, that's quite…immediate. However, if you believe she will work well, then I have no problems. "

"Thank you sir, I apologize for the late notice, however I would like to get to my father as soon as possible."

"I understand. I wish you both the best of luck. And good luck breaking this to the team. Good bye, Doctor Saroyan."

"Thank you, Doctor Goodman. Goodbye"

She hung up the phone sadly. She would truly regret leaving the Jeffersonian. But if it made her father happy, then what other choice did she have?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was the day before her replacement was to come and Cam had yet to tell the team.The "squints" as Booth liked to call me where seating in the balcony lounge area, enjoying coffee and reviewing evidence. Booth had decided to join them this morning, and was currently bickering with Brennan over something he had said. Cam approached them slowly, trying to hide how upset she was at leaving.

"Good morning." She said casually, receiving a chorus of "Good morning".

"So..." she decided to get it over with quick, " Today is my last day at the Jeffersonian. I am moving back to New York to be with my father, whom is ill. My replacement will be here tomorrow. I'm sorry for the short notice." She then turned on her heels and made her-slightly faster than normal- to her office to finish packing her things, leaving a bewildered squint squad and an astonished FBI agent in her wake.

A/N II: If you have any ideas of what to name Cam's replacement, suggestions are much appreciated. And if you hated the story, please tell me so I won't waste my time. It will get better though . Second chapter will probably be up sometime today, considering the fact there's no school .


	2. Kadence

Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! If it's terrible, tell me, pleaseee. And if it's not, then tell me too. Haha. I had to repost it because there was a lot of spelling mistakes, and my computer completely butchered the new character's name. So here you go! Reviews are always appreciated!

_Disclaimer: I don't own. Sadly._

Chapter 2: Kadence

The sunlight beaming through the Medico-Legal lab's skylights was making Agent Seely Booth restless. He was tired of sitting around and watching the squints hover around the skeleton and use words normal human beings wouldn't know how to fit into a sentence. He wanted to be out in the field, chasing some suspect, involved in a high-speed car chase or shooting something! But instead he was stuck here, bored out of his mind. He was about to go pester Bones about how long it would take for her to have the results on whatever test she was currently performing, when a girl he had never seen before entered the Jeffersonian. She didn't look at all like she belonged here, and she didn't look like she could possibly be a squint. She couldn't have been much older than Zach was, possibly younger. She was astonishingly pretty, with slightly curly dark red hair that flowed over her shoulders and didn't end until about four inches beneath her shoulder blades. She had a beautiful face, with naturally pink lips and jade green eyes. Her nose looked like it had once been broken, and as she approached, he saw that it was sprinkled with a light dusting of freckles. She was very thin, and had on a long-sleeved button up blue blouse and a pair of khakis that accentuated her curves and her flat stomach. For some reason, Booth noticed that she walked without much noise, and realized it was due to the fact that, unlike most of the women he worked with, she didn't bother with a pair of high heels and went for a pair of comfortable flats that matched her blouse. Next to Brennan, she was possibly one of the prettiest girls he had seen in quite a while. She was currently looking slightly lost, and seeing him leaning causally against the railing and observing her, she began to make her way towards him.

"Um, hi…I'm looking for a…" she unfolded the letter she held in her hand "a Doctor Brennan? Do you possible know where to find her?" she asked. Her voice was soft and light, and somewhat…musical.

"Yeah…Bones is in her office. I'll show you," he said, stepping from the platform and leading the way, casting a glance behind him to make sure she was following. He entered her office to find Brennan's eyes glued to the computer, squinting at whatever window she had up. "Bones!" he said, slightly louder than necessary causing her to jump, "you've got a…uhm…visitor." He said, for lack of a better word.

The woman stepped in front of him and stuck out her hand as Brennan rose from her seat.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan. I'm Dr. Kadence Perry, the new forensic pathologist." She said, to which Brennan's eyes went from curious to understanding.

"Ahh yes, hello! Cam said you would be coming today. I'll show you your office if you'd like." She said, exiting the room, the new girl at her heels. Booth stared after them. _That _was Cam's replacement? Shaking his head in disbelief, he shuffled out of the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth went in search of the others. He found them in Angela's office. Zach and Jack were on the sofa in the corner, both bent over a piece of paper spread between them, mischievous grins on their faces. Booth decided he had absolutely no desire to learn what they were up to. Knowing them, it involved either Spam or something radioactive. Instead, he approached Angela, who was sitting at her computer, working on some test results and the newest software for the Angelator simultaneously.

"So guess what?" he said. Angela was surprised at how playful he seemed, earlier he had been quite irritated, and whatever had turned his mood must have been good.

"What?!" she replied, excited now.

"Well, I was-"

He was interrupted by Brennan entering the room, followed by the same woman as before. "This is the team," she was saying, "There's Angel Montenegro, facial reconstruction." Brennan introduced. They exchanged hellos. "There's Special Agent Seely Booth, he's my partner." Booth nodded his head at her smile. "That's Doctor Jack Hodgins, forensic entomologist and particulates," she said, "and that's Doctor Zach Addy, he's the other forensic anthropologist. Everyone, this is Doctor Kadence Perry, Cam's replacement.

Zach had been watching her from the moment she entered the room, and when she extended a friendly "hello," in his direction, all he could manage was to gulp and nod. The genius's odd behavior did not go unnoticed by Angela.

_Hehehe so there you go, how do you like it? And what do you think about Kadence? I have now gone to full out begging for reviews, which I don't normally do, so:_

_Please please please!! The buttons right down there! All you have to do it press!_


	3. Inspections

A/N: Hey there! Parents forced me to stay home today, (apparently I'm sick. I only nearly threw up, I never actually did! Jeez!!), so I was able to get the third chapter up! Hope you enjoy. Fourth should be up soon! Tell me what you think.

Disclaimers: If I owned Bones, I'm pretty sure I would have bought a laptop by now and ditched this stupid desktop.

Chapter 3: Inspections 

Kadence stood in the doorway of her new office, a small smile perched on her lips. It seemed to be an exact replica of Dr. Brennan's in size and furnishings, but it was, of course, completely empty of any personal items, books, or anything other than the computer sitting on the desk. After the introductions, Kadence had made a trip out to her car to grab her box of things for the office, and had retreated to her office. She knew she wouldn't be alone in there long. It was about time for her coworkers to commence with the traditional casual personal examinations. It seemed to be an unspoken custom wherever she got a new job. The other members of the team she would be working on, whether they realized it or not, would always take turns visiting the office of the new person, putting them on trail. If they passed each inspection, the new person would be accepted, or at least tolerated, by the whole group. Those who failed never stuck around long.

Kadence was examining the Jeffersonian identification card and the FBI consultant badge that had been left on her desk when she heard footsteps at the door. "_Let the inspections begin!" _she thought, glancing up.

"Hello Ms. Montenegro." she said warmly.

"Please, please, call me Angela. I just wanted to say hey and welcome you to the Jeffersonian." She said with a smile.

"Well thank you! It's nice to meet you." Kadence replied, turning back to her box and sifting through the contents.

"So where was it you were transferred from?" she questioned casually.

"Knoxville, Tennessee. I was the county ME, and taught a few classes at UT with Bill Brockton, even worked at the Body Farm some." Kadence said before she could stop herself. So much for not name-dropping.

"Wow, really? I've heard Bren mention him a couple of times, sounded like somebody big. And the body farm's fascinating. You don't even have an accent." She replied.

"I was only down there two years, not enough time to adopt the southern twang." She confessed. Kadence lifted a picture frame and positioned it on the desk. As she did, Angela caught a glimpse of an old-looking picture framed in silver. It was of two young girls, both of which were spitting images Kadence. One of the girls looked about 14, the other was about 8. They sat side by side on a dock. The picture had been taken from the lake the dock stretched out into, and the sun was setting behind them, lighting the sky a fiery red and orange, and the fading light made their red hair glow. Their heads were leaning against each other, and goofy, blissful smiles were spread across their faces. The picture made Angela smile.

"Your daughters?" Angela guessed.

Kadence laughed, and it was a beautiful, flowing sound. "No," she corrected "That's me," she said, pointing to the older one, "and that's my little sister, Kenna," she finished, pointing at the younger girl.

"Oh. So how old is your sister?" Angela questioned, curious. Kadence looked slightly surprised at her curiosity, but then her face saddened.

"She would be 20. She disappeared when I was 17." Kadence stated.

Angela shifted her weight from foot to foot, unsure of what to say next. She quickly excused herself before she could make the situation any more awkward, and shuffled off to her office. There was something about Kadence she was really starting to like, but she was afraid she might have invaded her privacy a little. Angela just shrugged and kept walking, debating whether to turn around and apologize. She had nearly gotten to her office when she decided it would be the right thing to do.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Kadence was pulling one of her many framed diplomas from her small box when she heard a pair of familiar footsteps approach her door. She felt her face crack into a smile.

"Long time no see." He stated

"Jacky Hodgins. It has been quite a while." She said, smiling and looking him over, head to toe. "I haven't see you since your graduation day." She reminisced.

"It's been too long, Kay." He said tenderly, staring at her and using the nickname he had created for her, and that she reserved specially for his use. She had always refused to allow anyone else to call her that.

She began to fiddle with the objects in her box, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Really, truly sorry" he confessed, sounding ashamed and remorseful. It took no further explanation- Kadence knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I know. I don't blame you for acting the way you did. It's good to see you again." She accepted.

"Yeah." He agreed, and before she realized what he was doing, he had enveloped her in a tight hug.

Angela had reached Kadance's office, prepared to apologize for prying when she was stopped by the sound of Jack's voice. She looked around the open door just in time to see them in a close embrace. She could feel hot tears stinging at her eyes as she retreated to her office.

_Cliffy! Well sort of. Good, bad? _


End file.
